Yu-Gi-Oh!-Ultimate-Battle-Royale
by B-baller125
Summary: Yuya is sent to a strange place where Yuto,Yugo, and Yuri have their own bodies and they meet Yuma, Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi! They think if they all duel they’ll be able to be set free and go home! The 8 duelist then engage in a battle royale to see who would win and who’s the strongest! (May include other duels depending popularity) Let the Duel(s) begin!


**Baller: Hey everyone this is my second new story! It's similar to Dimension Tournament but it's with Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, and Yuri in all-out Battle Royale! There may be more in this story if this story gets popular. Hope y'all enjoy!**

"W-where am I?!" Asked a confused Yuya. "Need a hand?" Asked a familiar voice. "What YUTO!? How do you have a body?" Yuya asked as he was pulled off the ground by his xyz counterpart. "Yugo and Yuri too?!" Yuya was shocked at this point. "Don't worry I won't do anything sinister" said Yuri. "Yeah and if you do I'll definitely beat the hell out of ya!" Yugo said.

"Who are you guys?" Asked a crab haired teen. "I'm Yuya. This is Yuto, Yugo and Yuri." Yuya said as he pointed to his counterparts. "Are you guys like quadruplets or something?" Asked the confused teen. "Kinda" Yuto replied. "It's complicated." Yuri added. "I'm Yuma!" Yuma said. "_These boys seem odd Yuma" _Astral. "We can see you ya'know ghost person" Yugo said pointing at Astral as Yuma seemed shocked.

"Same here." Said another person with brown hair, brown eyes that were green and yellow for split second, and had a Slifer red jacket on. "My names Jaden! Nice to meet ya" Jaden greeted. "_I'm Yubel" _said the three eyed spirit behind Jaden. "Are you from duel academy?" Asked Yuri. "Yeah but just looking at you I can tell that you and me don't come from the same Academy." Answered Jaden.

"Hi I'm Yusei. I can also see your spirits." Said the man named Yusei as his dragon like birthmark was glowing under his jacket. "Are you a common too?" Asked Yugo. "Well I don't know exactly but I did use to live in a place called the satellite and I became a riding duelist." '_Kinda sounds like me' _thought Yugo.

"I'm Yugi Motou! It's nice to meet you and nice to see you again Yusei and Jaden."Yugi greeted. "Hey Yugi! It's been a while!" Jaden waved as Yusei did the same. "Oh my god! The original king of games Yugi Muto! It's a honor to meet you!! Yuma said running up and rapidly shaking the boys hand as the boy had a nervous laughter. "And this is the Pharoah" Yugi said pointing to his transparent partner. _"It's a pleasure to meet you all and to see you again yusei and Jaden" _The pharoah said as Jaden and Yusei waved. "You two look alike" Yuya said. "Long story" Yugi said. "We're the ones talking" Yuto said as he and Yuya laughed.

"Anyways I think who ever bought us here wanted us to duel." Yusei said. "Maybe we should make things interesting and make this a battle royale." Yuri said.

"That sounds fun!" Jaden said. "I agree" said Yuya with an excited look on his face.

"Go on." Said Yuto.

"We'll each have 8000 life points and won't be able to attack on our first turn but we can draw." Yuri explained.

"Lets do it!" Said Yugo. "This will be interesting" Yusei said.

"This is going to be a great duel." Yugi said with a smile as he of the 8 duelist backed up. "Alright everyone!" Yuya started as each of them activated their duel disk. "It's show time! Let's-"

"**DUEL!" **All 8 duelist yelled in unison

Yugi: 8000

Jaden:8000

Yusei:8000

Yuma:8000

Yuya:8000

Yuto:8000

Yugo:8000

Yuri:8000

"I'll go first" Yugi said as he drew.

Yugi:8000 Hand :6

"I'll set a monster facedown and end my move". Yugi said as his turn ended. (Hand:5)

"Alright I'm going next! I draw!" Yelled Jaden

Jaden:8000 Hand: 6

" I summon elemental hero bubble man! When he's summoned I get to draw two cards Jaden said as he drew. Next I activate polymerization to fuse my bubble man, avian, and Sparkman into elemental hero tempest (atk: 2800). I'll throw down a face down and call it a turn (Hand:3).

"I'm going next! Draw!" Yelled Yusei

Yusei:8000 Hand:6

"I activate the spell tuning. This lets me add Junk Syncron to my hand by sending three cards from my deck to the grave! Next I activate double summon which lets me summon quilbolt hedgehog and junk warrior. Then, Junk Syncrons effect Simmons back speed warrior from the grave in defense mode (def:400). Next I tune Quillbolt Hedgehog with Junk Syncro in order to Syncro summon my trusty Junk warrior. When he's summoned he gains atk equal to the level two or lower monsters on the field (atk 2300-3200). I set a card and end my move.(Hand:2)

"I'm going now! I'm feeling the flow!!!" Yuma yelled jumping and drawing his card. "_Be careful Yuma._"_ Astral _told Yuma.

Yuma:8000 Hand: 6

"Got it. I'll summon Goblinbergh! Now by switching him to denfense I summon out Gogogo golem! Now I overlay my two monsters to build the overlay network! I xyz summon number 55 Gogogo Goliath!" Yuma yelled! (Def: 1200) Gogogo Goliath increases the defense points of monsters on the field by 800. ( def: 1200-2000)then by using an overlay unit I add Gogogo Golem back to the hand! I'll set 2 cards and end my turn!" Yelled Yuma. (Hand:3)

"I've never heard of xyz summoning" yugi said "yeah but it's totally cool" said Jaden as he looked in awe.

"My turn!" Yuya shouted stepping up and drawing his card.

Yuya:8000 Hand:6

'_Yes! I can summon one of my newest monsters with this hand and set up for later' _Yuya thought grinning. "I set the pendulum scale with the scale 1 stargazer magician and the scale 8 timegazer magician!" Yuya said as his magicians appeared before everyones eyes on the pendulum scale.

"Pendulum scale?" Asked Yuma.

"That's new too" Yusei said looking at the Magicians.

"Now I'll Pendulum summon! Come forth my monsters! Appear Odd eyes Saber dragon! And odd eyes Pendulum Dragon !" Yuya yelled as his to dragons appeared.

"Woah two high level dragons at once!" Yugi said in surprise.

"To cool" Jaden said smiling.

"And there both the same level! Does that mean..." Yuma began.

"Yup! Im gonna do an xyz summon too! I overlay my odd saber dragon with my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon dragon! I Xyz summon! Come forth Rank 7 odd eyes absolute dragon (atk:2800)!" Yuya shouted as his newest ice dragon appeared. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn (Hand:0)."

"I'll keep the xyz train going!" Yelled Yuto as he drew his card.

Yuto:8000 Hand:6

"I summon the phantom knights of ancient cloak. Then I summon the phantom knights of silent boots due to its effect in my hand. Now I'll overlay my two monsters! I Xyz summon! Appear rank 3! The phantom knights of Break sword (atk:2000)! Next I'll set 4 cards face down and end my turn." Yuto said setting the rest of his hand. (Hand:0)

"No way I'm going last!" Yugo yelled indicating that he was taking his turn.

Yugo:8000 Hand: 6

"Alright here goes! I summon speedroid gum price! Then I special summon speedroid taketomborg from my hand since I control a wind monster. Now I'll tune gum price with taketomborg! Syncro Summon! Appear! High Speedroid Puzzle in attack mode (atk:1300)! I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." Yugo said as his turn came to an end (Hand: 3).

"Last but certainly not least, it is my turn!" Yuri said with a smirk.

Yuri:8000 Hand: 6

"I'll set a monster and two cards face down and end my turn." Yuri concluded. (Hand:3)

"Yuri I thought you would've fusion summoned or something!" Yugo yelled at Yuri thinking he was holding back.

"Relax Fusion, there's no need to call my dragon out yet." Yuri said laughing as Yugo got pissed but Yugo decided not to yell since the others were waiting for him and Yuri to be done bickering.

"My turn! Draw!" Yelled the king of games.

Yugi: 8000 Hand: 6

"I flip summon my queens knight! Then I normal summon my Kings knight! And when these two are on the field I can summon my Jacks knight from my deck! Next, I'll play the spell card polymerization! I'll fuse my three knights together to call on an even greater knight! I fusion summon! Come forth Arcana Knight Joker(atk: 3800)! Battle! Go on and attack Yusei's Junk Warrior!" Yugi yelled as his monster charged towards Yusei's monster.

"I activate my facedown Scrap Iron Scarecrow! It negates your attack and flips back down." Yusei explained as the scarecrow blocked the attack and flipped back facedown.

"Nice move. I set 3 cards and end my turn." (Hand: 1) Yugi said.

"Alright! My draw!" Jaden said as he drew.

Jaden:8000 Hand: 4

" I'll activate Mystical space typhoon destroying Yusei's set scrap iron Scarecrow!" Jaden said as Yusei's facedown was destroyed. "Then I activate pot of greed which lets me draw two cards(Hand:5). Then I activate take over five! I send five cards from the top of my deck to the grave! Next, I activate the spell Neos fusion! I send Elemental hero Neos and Neo special flare scarab from my deck to the grave in order to do a Contact Fusion! Show your self Elemental hero Flare Neos (atk:2500)!" Jaden said with excitement.

"So cool!" Yelled yuma.

"But my monster isn't just a pretty face! He gains 400 attack for every spell or trap card on the field!" Jaden explained.

"No way!" Yugo shouted.

"Wouldn't that be 400x15?!" Yuma yelled.

"Actually... Pendulum monsters while in the pendulum zone are actually treated as spells so make that 400x17!" Yuya sadly explained.

"Therefore, My Flare Neos gains 6800 attack points (2500- 9300)!" Jaden excitedly stated.

"N-no way..." Yuto said in awe.

"That's a good way to take advantage of the battle royale mode." Yuri said.

"S-shut up Yuri! Your lucky your monsters in defense mode!" Yugo yelled.

"Now I battle! Go! Flare Neos! Attack Junk Warrior! Flame Shoot!" Jaden commanded.

"Trap card Defense Draw activate! I take no damage and draw a card!" Yusei yelled as his monster was burnt to a crisp. Since yusei used a trap flare Neos attack decreased (9300-8900).

" Then I attack Gogogo Goliath with tempester!" Jaden yelled as his monster sent a blast towards Yuma's number monster.

"Hah! Number monsters can't be des-" Yuma said as he saw his monster get destroyed easily despite that not being possible since numbers can only be destroyed in in battle by other numbers. "_Yuma it seems that Numbers don't have their full powers in this dimension. Maybe the person who brought us here wanted to make it more fair._" Astral explained. "Uh never mind!" Yuma yelled.

" That's the end of my move." Jaden said a bit disappointed that he didn't deal any damage but happy he was being challenged. Just then he noticed Flare Neos started to disappear as he was going back to the extra deck. "Oh crap I almost forgot, at the end of the turn flare Neos was summoned he's sent back to the extra deck! Therefore I will banish Neos Fusion from the grave to negate that effect!" Jaden quickly said as flare Neos was no longer disappearing.

"Nice save but your carelessness almost costed you a powerful monster" Yuri said as Jaden scratched his head.

"Alright my move!" Yusei yelled!

Yusei: 8000 Hand: 3

"I activate angles charity! I draw 3 and discard two (Hand: 4). Then I'll play monster reborn to bring back my junk syncron! When a tuner monster is on the field I can summon Quillbolt hedgehog from the grave! Junk warrior brings back tuning ware! Now I'll tune the level 3 junk warrior with the 2s quilbolt hedgehog and speed warrior and the level 1 tuning ware! Syncro Summon! Come on out Junk Destroyer (atk: 2600)! His effect lets me destroy 3 cards on the field! And tuning ware' effect lets me draw a card! (Hand: 4)! First go destroy Yugi's knight!" Yusei yelled as his monster shot a blast from its chest destroying Yugi's monster."Next, destroy flare neos and tempester!" Yusei yelled as two more shots hit both of Jadens monster destroying them.

"Uh oh" Jaden said gulping.

"Now go and attack Jaden directly!" Yelled Yusei as his monster charged Jaden.

"Aghhhh" Jaden yelled as Junk destroyers blades hit him knocking him back.

Jaden: 8000-2600=5400

"_Jaden! You had necro guardna in the grave and negate attack facedown! Why did you take that attack!?_" Yubel asked Jaden. "Sorry Yubel but I'm saving them for later." Jaden said getting up.

"I'll set three cards face down! Turn end!" Yusei said ending his turn. (Hand: 1)

" Alright my move!" Yuma shouted drawing.

Yuma:8000 (Hand:4)

"When I have no monster on the field I can special summon toy knight! Then I normal summon Gogogo golem again! Next I activate the continuous spell Xyz Change Tactics! Now for every time I summon a Utopia monster i pay 500 life points to draw a card!" "_Yuma that card can be extremely risky in a situation like this. You have to be careful." _Said a concerned looking Astral. "Don't worry. I now build the overlay network with these two monsters! I Xyz summon Number 39 Utopia(atk:2500) !" Yuma yelled as his ace monster and first number appeared.

"That's one heck of an Xyz monster!" Yelled Yuto.

"Yeah that guys look sick!" Yugo said looking at the monster.

"I'm feeling the flow! I activate Xyz change tactics effect! I give up 500 life points to draw a card!" Yuma explained as he drew a card and his life points decreased. (Hand: 2)

Yuma: 8000-500= 7500

"Alright! I activate Xyz treasure! I get to draw equal to the amount of Xyz monsters on the field!" Yuma explained as Odd eyes Absolute Dragon, The Phantom Knights of Break Sword, and Utopia started to glow as Yuma was about to draw. _"Lets go! Yuma!" _Astral shouted. "Right" Yuma agreed. "Myself" Yuma started, _"And I shall" _Astral said as the two hands were connected pointing up in the air "OVERLAY" both said in unison as Yuma was covered in a red light and Astral a blue light. "The two of us build the overlay network!" Yuma said as they flew up into the air and then ran into each other causing a bright light to shine.

"What is this..." Yuya uttered as the rest looked in awe seeing what was happening.

"_Our bonds are evolving" Astral began. "Even stronger, even firmer."_

_"_When our bonds come together," Yuma then started,"our hearts and our powers become one.Creating the miracle of light!" A new being appeared with one red and one yellow eyes, blond and red spiked up hair, yellow and red armor, and yellow and white wings with a yellow duel disk.

"XYZ CHANGE! We are ZEXAL!" Zexal said.

"Zexal... That's so cool!" Jaden said with excitement.

"Amazing... Truly amazing!" Yugi said not being able to hold back his astonishment.

"Well that was... flashy." Yuri plainly said.

"Wow that was sick!" Yugo yelled.

"Though I'm usually not into that much bright colors, that was pretty cool." Yuto admitted.

"Yeah that definitely showed some entertainment" Yuya said as he readied to up his game.

"In the duel against the strongest duelist, everything is inevitable. Even the cards they draw are created by the duelist! TRIPLE SHINNING DRAW!" Zexal yelled as he drew three cards due to Xyz treasure's effect. (Hand 4)

"Woah this is getting intense!" Yusei remarked.

"Lets go Utopia! I activate rank up magic limited Barian force!" Zexal announced! "This card lets me rank up Utopia into a chaos number Xyz monster that is one rank higher!" Utopia began to glow a punk light as it went into the dark vortex as it exploded. "Go Chaos Xyz change! Appear Chaos Number 39 Utopia Ray V (atk: 2600) An evil looking Utopia appeared in front of the group as they looked at the chaos number. "I'm not done! Go Xyz change tactics!" Zexal shouted as he drew another card.(Hand: 4)

Zexal:7500-500=7000

"Next I activate Utopia ray v's effect! Once per turn I can use destroy one face up monster and inflict its atk points as damage to that player. I will destroy the strongest monster on the field currently which is odd eyes absolute dragon!" Zexal yelled as Utopia ray v three it's blade at Yuya's monster.

"I activate the the trap Odd eyes barrier (fanmade)! This card negate your effect and allows me to add a special summon an odd eyes monster from my deck in defense mode! Come on out odd eyes arc pendulum dragon (def: 2000)!" Yuya countered.

"Well I still have hope! Here's the spell monster reborn! Be reborn Utopia! Then I activate rank up magic numeron force! This card will rank up Utopia into a new chaos number once more!" Zexal shouted. Utopia was this time turns into a yellow light as it flew up into the air and a blue explosion occurred. "Chaos Xyz change! Appear Chaos number 39 Utopia ray victory!" A new Utopia appeared this being covered in red blue white and yellow armor. There were now two Utopias that looked like exact opposites standing beside Zexal. They all knew this would be tough but they would each show there max effort in order to win. That even meant surviving Zexal's Utopia onslaught.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading! I worked super hard on this chapter and I really hope y'all enjoyed it. New chapter will be out extremely soon. Feel free to leave a comment or follow the story! Peace!**


End file.
